the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Atlanteans
Bio The Atlanteans are a race of highly-advanced amphibious humanoids from the planet Maldek who came to Earth seeking a new home after King Ghidorah turned Maldek into a lifeless husk. Despite their formidable weaponry compared to what humans had at the time of their arrival, the Atlanteans are a peaceful race and will only fight when necessary. However, when peaceful means cannot be reached, they will use their technology and genetic engineering skills to wipe out all oppositions should they be less advanced than they are. History 20,000 Years Ago The planet Maldek is ravaged by King Ghidorah, forcing the Atlanteans to abandon their planet and search for a new one to live on. They decide to make Earth their new home due to its similarities to Maldek. When they arrive, they land on the continent of Lemuria and begin colonizing the area. They soon come across the humans who are living on the continent and a brief war between the two races begins on account of the humans seeing them as a threat. The Atlanteans easily beat the humans with their technology and prowess, forcing the humans to surrender. Believing that they could live in harmony with each other, the Atlanteans offer an alliance to the humans, which the humans agree to. As Atlanteans and humans live in harmony, inter-species mingling occurs that results in the birth of a hybrid species called the Muan. 15,000 Years Ago The Atlanteans have spread their empire's hold over a good portion of Lemuria 13,000 Years Ago Lemuria and the numerous islands around it become under the complete control of the Atlantean Empire. The Atlanteans have also began spreading their influence and culture to humans living on Earth's other continents. A split between the Atlanteans and the Muans occurs, which results in the creation of the Muan Empire. The Muan Empire coexisted alongside the Atlantean Empire in a manner similar to Rome's Western and Eastern empires. 10,500 Years Ago Manda's assaults on Atlantean and Muan coastal cities is acted on by the current Atlantean king and Muan emperor. The Atlantean king wants to unleash Colossus on the sea dragon, but the Muan emperor's idea of appeasing her is decided upon. After Manda accepts the pearl given to her by the Muans and follows it back to Poseida, many Atlanteans are unhappy with the Muans keeping the pearl in their capital city rather than in a neutral location. The Muan High Inquisitor Sukinowa takes advantage of this by hijacking Colossus and uses it to take the pearl out of Poseida, saying that it was an order from the Atlantean king. As the mecha attacks the city in its search, the Atlantean king reaches out to the Muan emperor to explain that he didn't send Colossus, but the Muan emperor doesn't believe him and declares war on the Atlanteans. Unable to convince the emperor, the Atlantean king accepts the declaration of war, which begins the Atlantean/Muan War. Many battles between the two races occur across the continent, but they almost always end with the Atlanteans being defeated by Manda. To combat her, the Atlanteans begin genetically engineering their own kaiju, creating Jiger. This would lead to a kaiju arms-race that would last up until the end of the war. Some Atlanteans would recede from the war and become Seatopians alongside Muans who also receded. 10,000 Years Ago The Atlanteans create the Gyaos, an all-female species of harpy beasts bred to be the ultimate killing machines. The Gyaos end up breaking out of the Atlanteans' control and begin attacking both races. Seeing that the Gyaos could exterminate all life on the planet, the Atlanteans approach the Muans with this information and ask for help since they were unable to combat the harpy kaiju on their own. The current Muan emperor agrees to the truce, and both races unite their armies to begin working on exterminating the Gyaos. Atlantean scientists work alongside their Muan counterparts to create a new race of kaiju specifically designed to fight Gyaos called the Gameras. In what would lead to the final battle against the Gyaos, Sukinowa reveals his Muan/Gyaos hybrid he created as a means to seize power from both empires by taming the Gyaos but it would be interrupted by the arrival of the Gameras. Sukinowa's scheme is accidentally revealed as the Gameras begin killing the Gyaos, which leads to him order the hybrid to have the Gyaos engage all Atlantean and Muan forces before sending the hybrid to destroy all of Lemuria's geothermal generators so as to cause the continent to break apart and sink into the ocean. Both Atlantean and Muan forces attempt to stop this from occurring, but fail. Lemuria ends up being destroyed with many Atlanteans being killed. Those that do survive either live the rest of their lives on Infant Island or join the newly-dubbed Muan empress and become Muans in her Kingdom of Mu. Controlled Mecha * Colossus Weaponry * Aerial Attack Vehicles * Atlantean Space Vessels * Atlantean Submarines * Attack Drones * Missile Dispersal Vehicles Abilities/Aspects * Adept swimmers * Enhanced strength and speed, as well as superhumanly acute senses such as smelling, hearing and sight * Very dense bodies allow them to survive the ocean depths' crushing pressure * Able to live on land and in water due to having amphibious traitsCategory:Races